Instant Messaging (IM) technology realizes online real-time communications, and has become increasingly popular in applications of entertainment, chats and electronic commerce. The instant messaging technology usually implements online real-time interaction between users through client terminals. A user may send a message to a client terminal of another user through a client terminal thereof, and may further read messages sent from other client terminals through his/her client terminal.
Existing instant messaging software sends a prompt to a user when receiving messages from other users. For example, an instant messaging client terminal may include a session list 110 and a session list icon 112 as shown FIG. 1. When the session list icon 112 is clicked, the session list 110 may be displayed. The session list 110 includes session items 114, and a session window may be opened for reading and sending instant communication messages after one of the session items 114 is clicked. However, existing methods for sending reminding messages cannot satisfy personalized or differentiated needs of users.